caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves mingle freely in human lands, always welcome. Those that leave their tribes to live amongst the humans are called City Elves (or Shem'lynn in their tongue). They are well known for their poetry, dance, song, lore, and magical arts. When danger threatens their homes, however, elves reveal a more martial side, demonstrating skill with sword, bow, and cunning battle strategy. Elves never encountered the Vasharran Empire, because during its existance elves lived underground as Drow'lynn. __TOC__ Personality City Elves are easily impressed at things humans take for granted. They are known for their curiosity, always asking questions at a young age. They're typically light hearted and free spirits who can always take a joke at their own expense. They are never quick to anger, more likely to laugh an insult off. Not always the bravest, Elves prefer to avoid conflict rather than jump in. They are adaptable though, especially in human cities, and are famous for being smooth talkers and good salesmen. Physical Description Elves are only slightly shorter than humans, but much slimer. They stand about 5 to 5-1/2 feet tall and typically weigh 95 to 135 pounds with elf men marginally taller than elf women and weighing in about the same. They are graceful and frail. They tend to have a pale to light brown skin with hair colors of white, blonde, to black, white hair seen as the most attractiive to the elves. Their eyes are big and a dark brown, almost black. Elves have no facial or body hair. They prefer elegant and revealing clothing especially in pastel blues and greens. Many humans and members of other races find elves hauntingly beautiful. Elves reach adulthood at 20 and will continue to live a little over 60. Lands Almost all City Elves willingly left their tribes to join human civlization. Overall they were welcomed into society, being favored artists, sages, and especially skilled in weaving clothing and crafting metal (although they have a strong dislike for mining). Most humans love the sound of Elven lyrics and poems and a lot of Elves become wandering ministrels, singing childhood songs, and fully exploring human lands. A lot of Elves form their own little communities in large cities. Religion During Elven assimilation into human civlization many elves converted to the Pantheon. However a very small group cling to the nature worship of their cousins, the Syliv'lynn Elves. Alignment Elves alignments are often hard to pinpoint. Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression especially through art, leaning toward the gentler side of chaos, but they respect authority greatly. Generally they value and protect those they admire, especially family, and vengefully hunt down those who would cause their loved one's harm. Alignments tend to vary from elf to elf. Language Elv es speak a fluid language of subtle intonations and intricate grammar. While Elven literature is rich and varied, it is the language’s songs and poems that are most famous. Many bards learn Elven so they can add Elven ballads to their repertoires. Others simply memorize Elven songs by sound. When translating elvish switch the first and last syllables. Names Elven parents give their child a name at birth, when she reaches adulthood she chooses a name of her own. Her parents may or may not continue to use her child name, and she may or may not care. The last names are simply the same names they had when they lived in wilds, but translated to Common. (ie a Wild Elf whose last name was Nalis would be changed to Oakbreeze). Some rebellious elven youths change their last names back to their elven language to show solidarity with their Wilder brothers. ''Male: ''Aramil, Enialis, Ivellios, Laucian, Soverliss, Thamior ''Female: ''Anastrianna, Antinua, Ielenia, Lia, Vadania, Valanthe. ''Surname: ''Garlon (Owlchief), Tahlunna (Blademaker), Ruari (Starwalker) Adventurers Elves are curious and impulsive. They may take up adventuring to quench their wanderlust and see the world. City Elves left their tribes because they grew bored of their lives amongst the tribe. Some elves eventually grow bored among the human, and seek to satisfy their entertainment with adventures. Category:Races